


Vacation

by stjarna



Series: AoS Advent 2016 [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS Advent 2016, F/M, Links to two bonus Fitzsimmons fics in the notes section, Short, prompt: magic, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Written for Day 20 of the AOS advent 2016 organized by the wonderful theclaravoyant on Tumblr.Prompt: Magic





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this super super super short little drabble, but we were traveling internationally and it was a bit of a nightmare (delay due to snow, lost luggage, cranky toddler, jet lag....), so I'm just not up for more today.
> 
> But, to make up for the shortness a little bit: See notes at the end of this fic for links to two of my older Fitzsimmons fics that also fit the "magic" prompt quite nicely!

His eyes are closed, but he hears the waves of the ocean crashing against the shore. His right foot is dangling off the sun lounger. His toes are digging into the warm sand, as the sun shines warmly onto his skin. He takes a sip of his cocktail, enjoying the sweet refreshing coolness of his drink. His right hand is intermingled with hers, and he smiles thinking of the black bikini she’s wearing. Yet, he doesn’t open his eyes. He doesn’t have to. He just bathes in the sun, in the warmth, in the shared intimacy, in the memories of the previous passionate night, their first vacation together.

“Who would have thought,” Coulson mumbles contently. “Tahiti’s a magical place after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus fics (Fitzsimmons):
> 
> [The Final Project](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7904572) [Academy AU]
> 
> [Shimmer in October](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8264389) [Cheesy, fluffy, romantic goodness]


End file.
